Red Raindrops, Black Roses
by Rio Voltaire
Summary: I'm no good at summaries... Oneshot. Sasori x OC. Some OOCness


I've been working on this story for a while. It's one of my best ones.  
No Yaoi (awh _) but it is suggested...  
Kind of...angsty I guess...  
There is some OOCness but meh

Pairing: Sasori X OC (there's not technically any...love in it but meh, you get the general gist of it.)  
I might make a sequel if i get a few reviews (at least 5 would do really =_=)  
**Disclaimer: I dun own nuffink but Chiasa and her Mum and the school I guess. Nuff' said**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone pushes me and I fall over onto the ground. I know exactly who it is. _Him_ and the rest. The Akatsuki. I sit up and wipe the dirt off my hands.  
"Nerd." A cruel voice laughs.  
"TP." Another calls.  
"Ugly, emo loner." He says. Though it is said in a monotone each of those three small words cut through my heart like glass. I bite my lip and try to hold back the tears.

"Aw look the baby's crying." Yet another voice sneers. I stand up, gathering my books and trying to ignore them.  
"I think she's going to run home to her mummy. Poor little mummy's girl." He says.

_Mum's going to be home soon and I have to make dinner,_ I think going wide eyed.

I quickly grab my last book and bolt, or try to.  
"Let go." I murmur urgently to the person holding my wrist. I pull on my hand a bit.  
"We're not finished with you yet." The one called Hidan says gripping my wrist tighter.  
"Well finish with me tomorrow." I say unthinkingly. In surprise, Hidan lets go of my arm.  
"Because if you don't there may not be much left of me." I murmur so they can't hear, finishing my sentence and running off.

------------------------------------------

I spot mum's car in the driveway and stop, horrified. I slowly and carefully creep up to the door and take out my key, entering the house and closing the door.  
"Chiasa!" mum yells. I jump violently and spin around to face the hallway.  
"Y-yes m-mother?" I ask, voice shaking.  
"Why isn't dinner ready?" she asks in a dangerous tone.  
"I-I was h-held up at school." I say truthfully. She walks over and slaps me on the cheek. I wince and put my hand over the warm mark. That's going to bruise.  
"Get going then." She says, sniffing and walking off to watch TV.  
I quickly deposit my things in my room and go about making dinner. I set it on the table and call to mum that it's ready. As soon as we're finished I wash the dishes and get ready for bed.

The sunlight stabs at my eyes and I groan opening them. I climb out of bed, glad it's the weekend, and get dressed. I grab a pair of black tights, a red mini skirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of black thigh-length socks and a black midriff top with a red and white butterfly on the front.  
I put my long black hair into two ponytails and head to the kitchen. I take an apple from the fruit basket and bite into the juicy flesh. I quickly finish the apple and look out the window.  
"It's a nice day. I think I'll go out to the park." I murmur watching the birds swoop around. I put on my shoes and walk out the door in the direction of the park.

------------------------------------------

I arrive at the park a few minutes later and head to the swings. After another minute or so I hear familiar voices and look up fearfully. They don't seem to have noticed me yet so I wait and pray they don't.  
"Oh look." I hear Itachi say.  
"It's Chiasa." Hidan grins. I look at them fearfully wondering what they are gunna do now. It would be much more bearable if he didn't hurt me too. He's the one who hates me the most though, and it hurts me all the time. If I didn't fall in love with him in the first place, it wouldn't hurt at all.

"Bitch." They start.

"Whore."

"Emo."

"Loner." They jeer.  
"_Unloved._" _He_ says and they all cheer and chant it. My bottom lip trembles and I bite down on it. _Unloved_. The word that describes my life.  
"_Hated_." _He_ says and they cheer again. The other word that describes my life. Then I burst out into hysterical sobs and slide off the swing onto the ground.  
"Aw we made her cry." I hear a voice laugh.

"Leave her alone un!" a voice calls. I hear footsteps and my sobbing stops. This is the first time I've ever been stood up for. I look up to see a blonde coming towards us. The others are silent, probably in shock as they know no one has ever stood up for me before.  
The blonde stands in front of me protectively.  
"What are you doing, brat." _He _says, "Get out of the way."  
"Leave her alone un." Blondie repeats. They all glare at him and start walking away. When they're gone blondie crouches in front of me and smiles.

"Y-you're the n-new guy at s-school." I say wiping the tears off my face.  
"Yeah. My name's Deidara. You go to Hisakata High too un?" he asks helping me up. I nod.  
"So who was that guy then anyway? The one with the red hair who called me a brat un." Deidara asks.  
"That was S-Sasori." I sniff more tears filling up my eyes, "We used to be best friends, since he was and still is my neighbour. Then he went into that group…" I finish. Deidara stares for a second, thinking, then nods.

"Okay un." He mutters, "Do you wanna come to my place?" he adds. I stare at him for a second.  
"Um, I think I'll just go home but thank you anyway." I say turning around and walking off.  
"Wait you never told me your name un!" he exclaims.  
"Sorry, it's Chiasa." I say looking around at him. I give a small wave and walk off.

------------------------------------------

I walk up the pavement towards my house. I hear a door open but take no notice of it. It isn't until I spot someones shadow that I look up. My eyes widen in fear and surprise.  
"W-What do you want, Sasori?" I say. Then I notice he has that smile on, the gentle one he used to use with me.  
"To ask a question." He says.  
"Um o-okay." I say.  
"How bad has it gotten?" he says. My eyes widen in surprise, he still remembers what I told him all those years ago. I feel his hand touch the bruise on my face gently.  
Then my expression hardens, "Why do you care? You're with them."

I push his hand away and, bitting down on my lip, I walk towards my house. At the door I glance over my shoulder and see him watching me. I turn back and walk into the house.  
A few hours later mum comes home. Thank god I've already made lunch. After lunch I wash up and go up to my room leaving the door open slightly. I turn on my stereo and listen to Dance with the Devil **(1)**.

(Downstairs)

The doorbell rings. Saori (Chiasa's mum) sighs and opens it.  
"Hello Mrs. Iseki. We have a group project we need to finish; Chiasa said we could do it here. I hope you don't mind." Sasori says.  
"All of you?" Saori replies eyeing the 8 boys.  
"Yes ma'am sorry to bother you." Sasori says. Saori sighs and nods.  
"Come in. I trust you remember where her room is?" she asks. Sasori replies with a nod. She watches them file past and up the stairs, before sighing and going back to her program.

(Chiasa's POV)

The song finishes and I look up from my sketch book as I hear footsteps coming towards my room. I frown in confusion before shrugging and continuing to draw. I suddenly hear a familiar voice and my eyes widen in fright. I quickly jump from my chair to under the bed (the bed has a valance) almost slipping on my socks.  
The door opens and I hear the person, or people, enter the room.

"Wow she really is an emo." A voice says. My eyes widen again. What the hell is Pein doing here? I quietly move further backwards into the shadows.  
"Hey look, she has a sketch book." Kisame says. My eyes widen even more before relaxing slightly as I hear a reply.  
"Leave it alone Kisame." Sasori replies, "I'm going to ask Saori if she knows where Chiasa is." He leaves the room and I almost whimper.

He comes back a minute later, much to my relief, they had been looking around. Then I realised he would know where I was. I almost whimper again. I pull my long black hair over my face and put my arms behind my back, glad I decided to wear mostly black today.  
The valance is lifted up and light enters my eyes.

"Chiasa come out, I know you're there." Sasori says. I don't move, even though I'm pretty sure he could see me. Another face joins his.  
"Are you sure she's in there? I can't see her." Hidan says peering into the blackness.  
"She's in there I can see her. Her hair is over her face and she's hiding her arms." Sasori replies.  
"Oh." Hidan replies pulling back.  
"Hey look. A diary." I hear Pein say. Okay I could live with my sketch book being looked through but my diary has everything in it.

I spring out from under my bed, I don't know how I did it I just did, and jump onto Pein's back. He stumble's in surprise and falls flat on his face. I twist his arm behind his back.

"Ow." He says  
"Pein, you just got owned." Hidan laughs.  
"Shut up."

"Oh yeah. She takes karate classes by the way." Sasori says casually.  
"Could have told us that earlier." Pein mumbles from beneath me. I dig out my diary from beneath him.  
"Could you please hop off?" he asks. I stand up and he rolls over coughing. I roll my eyes and stick out my hand. He stares at it for a second and raises an eyebrow.

He looks at something behind me and sighs, taking my hand. I pull him up and turn around.

"Obviously the great Pein needs coaxing from one of his minions to take the hand of a helper. And Deidara what are you doing here?" I ask. The rest of the Akatsuki laugh at my words and probably Pein's face. I look over my shoulder, yep, at Pein's face alright.

"For your information-" Pein starts.

"Quiet! The Great Pein is enlightening us with his wisdom words." I say grandly to Hidan and Kakuzu who had started arguing over something. They stop and look at me. I grin and turn to look at Pein again (hey that rhymes).

"You were saying?" I proclaim in a sweet little girl's voice. Oh how I love pissing him off.  
He glares at me slightly before continuing, "For your information Deidara is actually the reason we're here." Pein says grudgingly  
"And un?" said blonde adds.  
Pein and the rest of them sigh, "And we're sorry for bullying you."

"And un?" the blonde repeats.  
They sigh again, "And we won't do it again."

I stare at them suspiciously before looking for a page in my diary. I find it and hand it to Pein.

"Read it." I say venom clear in my voice. He takes the diary from me and reads it through, his eyes getting increasingly wider. He finishes and looks up at me. His face has gone white.  
He hands the diary back to me and simply stares.  
I flip through to another page and hand it back. He takes it but obviously against his will. When he looks up after finishing this one saying his face turned white is an understatement. It looks kind of funny with the vibrant orange hair. I take the diary back, struggling not to laugh.

His face gains a little colour back and I find I'm able to say something.  
"Do you think a sorry and a promise not to do it again will make up for that?" I ask. He shakes his head.  
"Good."

I turn around and sit on my bed. Suddenly all the pain and all the memories flood back to me and I am hard pressed not to cry.  
"I'll be back in a minute." I say. I get up and cross the room locking the bathroom door behind me. I pull off my gloves and turn on the tap. I splash my face with the water before turning the tap off.

I hear some voices from outside the door.  
"Itachi get off Sasori." Pein says. What the hell? I am about to go out before I hear Itachi's answer.

"No he's mine." My eyes widen. W-what? Are they together? I back away from the door to the far wall and slide down it. Not waiting to hear the reply, I open a cupboard and pull out a razor blade. I haven't done it for a while because I made a promise.  
I stare at the clean skin of my arm for a while before bringing the blade to my skin. I swipe it across and almost whimper. I do it again and find a small sick pleasure in the blood and the pain. Five more lines of blood appear on my arm and I moan quietly. I add another one, this one slightly deeper.

"I smell blood." Zetsu says from outside the door.  
"Shit!" Sasori exclaims. Just as I am about to add another cut someone thumps on the door. I jerk in surprise and the razor blade goes deep into my arm. I whimper and pull it out.

"Chiasa open the door." Sasori says.  
"No, you'll get mad at me." I whimper eyes wide.  
"Shit, shit, shit." Sasori says before mumbling something else and rattling the door knob.

He does something else and the door opens. I stare at him with wide eyes starting to get slightly dizzy from the blood loss. He walks over slowly and kneels next to me. I look up at him with frightened eyes. I whimper as he comes closer.  
"I won't hurt you." He says quietly. He goes to pick me up and I close my eyes. The blackness takes over.

------------------------------------------

"Hey she's waking up." A far away voice says. I hear a whole heap of movement and the faint light coming in through my eyelids is blocked. I slowly open my eyes, blinking. I look up at the blurry faces above me trying to make out who they are. I try to sit up but a hand on my shoulder pushes me back down.

I blink again clearing my vision.  
"Where am I?" I ask sitting up and putting a hand to my head.

"In the hospital un." A male voice says. I shake my head and blink. The events of when I was last awake return to me and my eyes widen. The figures around me finally come into focus and I feel a small throb of pain from my wrist. I look down at the sheets of the hospital bed.  
My wrist is bandaged but I can see a few flecks of red. I blush slightly for no particular reason. I hear a voice whisper something and the movement starts again. I look up and see everyone but Sasori moving towards the door.

"Chiasa, why?" he asks. I look up at him sadly.  
"I…I don't know." I couldn't tell him.  
"You do know." He says.  
"I don't, I don't know." I shake my head slightly, if I told him he'd probably laugh at me or something.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asks, sitting on the bed.  
"I can't." I say before realising what I just said. Damn it, now he really knows I know.  
"I know you know why Chiasa." He says.  
I stay silent for a second before deciding to ask him a question.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you join them?" I ask. Apparently this wasn't really a good question to ask. His rare soft gaze grows hard and he glares at me.  
"I would have thought that was obvious, but I guess not." I flinch at the tone of his voice.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Sasori." I say, trying not to look scared.

"My parents." He says. I frown at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?" I ask. I see confusion flit through his eyes before the hate returns.  
"You…you told everyone about my parents!" he says, "I told you about them, I thought I could trust you. But you told everyone, you betrayed me."

Okay now I'm really confused.  
"Sasori, why would I tell people about your parents? You were my only friend, why would I push you away? I hate being alone and you should know that." I say. He stays silent.  
"But you were the only one I told." He says, looking slightly vulnerable. I almost hug him except that Pein is standing at the window watching.

"Well I didn't tell anyone." I say. He suddenly glares at me again.  
"You're lying! Y-you're lying!" he says, a slightly frightened look in his eye.  
"Sasori. I promise you I'm not lying." I say desperately trying to get him to calm down.  
"No! NO! You're lying! It was you! All you!" he cries.

"Sasori! Calm down!" I say getting out of the bed.  
"No! Don't come near me!" He says. He looks so frightened, like when he was younger.

"Stay away! I hate you! I hate you! So much!" he cries. That makes me stop for a second and the pain wells up inside me again. Tears well up in my eyes before I continue on.  
"Sasori, please. I promise you I didn't. I promise with every fibre of my being that I didn't do it." Can't he see the pain in my eyes?

He shakes his head and backs into the wall, sliding to the floor.  
"No I don't believe you." He whispers. I slowly walk up to him, the tears falling from my eyes. I kneel in front of him and he looks up at me frightened. Very slowly I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me.  
He whimpers before relaxing ever so slightly into my arms. I hug him close to me gently, resting his head against my chest. He closes his eyes and I hug him tighter.

I close my eyes and gently bury my face in his hair, breathing in his scent.

"You promise?" a faint voice says. I open my eyes and look down. Brown eyes meet my own.

"Of course."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Rio  
**(1) Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin**

Please leave a review! I don't get many *sad*  
I Love You Guys! 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
